


a little birdie told me

by Little_Lady_Otaku



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birds, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_Otaku/pseuds/Little_Lady_Otaku
Summary: It all begins when Hibari found a group of herbivores bullying a small animal. When said small animal revealed to have the ability to speak with animals, he knew he hit the jackpot. Featuring Sawada Tsubame as the Animal Whisperer





	a little birdie told me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: grammatical error, typos, OCs

Hibari Kyouya may be young but he is a still carnivore. He come from a long line of predators, so he must keep his claws and fangs sharp. As a carnivore, he is bound to protect his territory. That includes the herbivores he must share air with. These herbivores kept to themselves for the most part, having the good sense to stay away from a carnivore like him. But sometimes they are just so unbelievably dumb. Hibari have little patience with stupidity. On good days, he merely tolerate their presence. On bad days, he would go after them and bite them to death.

His current territory is Namimori Elementary School. His territory will expand as he grow older so Hibari think of the place as practice ground. To see if he can manage a small territory with basic herbivores. He stayed away from the first and second graders. They are still babies in his standards. Hibari don't go after babies. The third grade and above have no such luxury. Not even teachers are exempt. A couple adults tried to tame him. Hah! A herbivore taming a Hibari? What a joke. Hibari Kyouya may be the youngest in his pride but he will not lower himself to a herbivore's level.

Being the only carnivore around these parts is annoying. But not unbearable. Hibari Kyouya do his duty, even if his subjects annoyed him. One of those annoyances are bullies. These herbivores like to bother the weaker ones. They are also the most idiotic of them all. Hibari need to bite them to death more than once before they learn their lessons. Though sometimes they do get smarter. They memorised Hibari's movements and corner their target at isolated spots when he is nowhere nearby. But these herbivores won't outsmart him for long.

Then he learn that sometimes a carnivore can be taken off guard by something else entirely.

One afternoon, Hibari is doing his usual rounds. He made sure to check the places bullies like to congregate; the sports equipment storage room, near the sports field, behind the school building, etc. He about to go back when he noticed a murder of crows flew above him. They seem agitated. Curious, Hibari followed them. They led him to the other side of the school, where they keep the rabbits.

Screams followed right after.

The rabbit shed is open. Hibari have no time to wonder who left it open when he noticed what the birds is doing. They are attacking herbivores. They peck and scratch. There are three herbivores in total. He recognised them as repeat offenders. These herbivores must be messing around with the rabbits. The crows saw and swoop in to defend them. Crows sure are smart.

Hibari get closer at the same time the bullies ran out of the shed. They take one look at him and run the other way. The crows didn't chase after them. Instead they landed in front of the shed. Some get inside. That's when Hibari noticed a fourth figure. They are curled up on the ground. This one is a baby, judging from the size. Those three went after babies now? Clearly he need to put more effort in disciplining these herbivores. The crows busied themselves pulling grass out of the baby's hair.

He tuck away his tonfas before crouching down in front of the baby. "Those herbivores are gone now."

The baby stiffened, then her form relaxes. Four small heads with long ears poked out from under her form. The rabbits. She must have shielded them with her body from the herbivores. The baby sit up. There is a fifth rabbit in her arms.

"T-T-They suddenly showed up," The baby started. "O-O-One of them pushed me down. The others made a mess," She sniffed. The shed is a mess. Food pellets spilled, buckets turned, the baby is covered in grass. Not to mention her clothes are wet. Those herbivores must have splashed water at her. "And then they kicked Melody!" The baby showed him the white rabbit in her arms. "They tried to kick the others too. I couldn't let them get hurt…"

And that's when she throw herself over the rabbits. Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously. He will bite those three to death. But first, the small animals require his attention. "They will pay," He said. "And the shed will be fixed. We'll take Melody to the vet. Let's get you cleaned up. What's your name?"

"M-My name is Sawada Tsu-Tsubame," Tsubame stuttered. "I-I'm from class 2-A…"

"Tsubame," Hibari nodded. "And these crows?"

Tsubame relaxes. "They are my friends. Masamune-dono is their leader." She stretch out her arm. A crow slightly bigger than the other perch on her offered arm. Hibari noticed it has a scar over one eye. So that's where he got the name. "Everyone always look out for me." She smiled at the rest of the flock. The birds all crooned.

Hibari nodded. "Come on," He offered his hand. "Don't worry. I'll get Tetsu to look after the rabbits while we're gone."

Tsubame shot a nervous look at the animals. Masamune  _nodded_.

"Okay," She accepted his hand.

* * *

Hibari cradle Melody in his arms as the school nurse take care of Tsubame. They cleaned her up and changed her to PE clothings. Masamune and the rest of his flock are perched on the tree right outside of the infirmary.

When Hibari's chauffeur drove them to the vet, they followed. The crows waited for them outside the building as the vet take a look at Cinnamon.

Throughout the entire time, Tsubame talked to Melody. And Melody responded back by purring and clucking. It's as if she can understand what the rabbit is saying.

His suspicion grew when they drop Tsubame off in front of her home. Cats are lining up on top of the wall. They all meowing and purring at Tsubame. Tsubame greet them back. She is able to name every single one of them. This time the magpie, ravens and the house sparrows have joined the crows. It's like something out of a movie.

"Tsubame," Hibari stopped her before she cross the gates.

She looked up to him with wide, chocolate eyes. "Yes, senpai?"

"You understand them?" He motioned to the growing numbers of animals. A stray dog is now watching them from afar. "And they understand you?"

"Of course," She tilt her head. "Can't everybody else?" Tsubame asked in confusion.

Hibari couldn't quite hold back his grin.

* * *

The next morning, Hibari showed up at the Sawada residence to pick up Tsubame. Sawada Nana gave him a warm greeting before announcing his arrival to her daughter. Tsubame beamed at the sight of him. Even though Tsubame trip over her feet when she make her way towards him, the smile stayed.

Hibari's eyes narrowed when Nana call her daughter useless, but he didn't say anything. They don't want to late for school after all. However, the next time Sawada Nana call Tsubame useless in his presence, Hibari will have a word with her.

At school, the older kids watched with wide eyes when Hibari escort Tsubame to her classroom. He promised her that they will go to the vet together after Tsubame to pick up Melody. He was concerned that other bullies will still try to go after Tsubame. The adults can't keep an eye on every single student. Hibari have a sinking suspicion that some turn a blind eye over the weaker students' plight. But then he saw Masamune outside of the window.

He hasn't questioned Tsubame further about her ability but he knew he could count on her animal friends.

Birds are much better than most humans anyway.

* * *

They pick up Melody from the vet after school. Yesterday the vet told them that Melody is not seriously injured. The worried look on Tsubame's face is enough to for Hibari to  _convince_ the vet to observe Melody for one night. His underclassman brought her savings with her to pay for the rabbit's treatment. She has all her money stashed in a hamster shaped money bank. Hibari told her not to worry about it. He will pay for Melody's treatment.

With Melody safe in her carrier, the two children return to Namimori Elementary. Tetsu had hired someone to fix the shed. They did a great job. Melody is happy to be reunited with her friends. Tsubame introduced him to the rest of the group.

Marroncream, Powder, Skippy-Lou and Guri.

The five rabbits crawled to Hatsu's lap. The little girl stroke their fur and sing to them. The crows perched on top of the shed.

"Introduce me the rest of your friends," Hibari said to Tsubame.

"I have lots!" Tsubame said happily, "There's Masamune-dono and his flocks, the other crow flocks… Oh! And the ducks, the magpies, the pigeons at the park… And a lot of other birds! Do you want to meet the cats too? The dogs are so nice! It could take more than one day!"

"I don't mind."

It took Tsubame a week to introduce Hibari to her many, many friend.

* * *

The three herbivores never bother Tsubame ever again. The other herbivores soon take cues. Hibari Kyouya have take the second grader under his protection. No one in their sane mind would deliberately provoke his wrath.

Tsubame's animal friends however, is a different story.

There are a few more bird attacks. Dogs chase after the boys who wanted to bother her outside of school. Hordes of cats would follow Tsubame around. One memorable instance is a swarm of spiders crawling all over the desk that belong to a teacher who like to belittle Tsubame.

Turns out her ability work even with insects. Hibari is even more impressed now.

* * *

Soon enough Tsubame got another nickname.

They call her the Wicked Witch.

That nickname start to get popular after they witness a big sized murder of crows gather at the rooftop, which is Hibari's, and now Tsubame's favourite spot.

She is not sure what to feel about that. Hibari think it's an improvement.

Tsubame think the nickname does sound kind of cool but she like Hibari's nickname for her more.

_Little Bird_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Please leave a comment
> 
> NO FLAME


End file.
